Question de langage
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Pour communiquer, il existe plusieurs méthodes, mais certaines sont plus efficaces que d'autres.


Petit one-shot que j'ai publié sur Lj; et dont j'ai aussi décidé de partager ici. Une phrase crue se glisse à l'intérieur du texte, donc T pour cette raison.

* * *

><p><strong>À un café au <strong>**centre ville ****de ****Fuuka****, au niveau de la terrasse.**

Shizuru arqua un sourcil, elle se mit à fixer attentivement Natsuki; qui semblait très intéressée par ses doigts que la conversation en cours. Puis elle se mit à sourire en prenant une gorgée de thé :

« Ara, pourquoi Natsuki me fait-elle une telle demande ? C'est assez inhabituelle de sa part non ?»

« Je…par simple curiosité, et parce que tu es celle qui est la plus apte à accéder…à ma demande. Sauf si tu ne peux pas…alors je comprendrais….» Des rougeurs ornèrent instantanément les joues de la bluette qui regrettait aussitôt d'avoir fait une telle demande, surtout à Shizuru, qui n'allait pas se priver à la taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie qu'on l'épargne, et en général; cela fonctionnait que très rarement.

Shizuru voulait torturer encore plus longtemps la bluette, c'était une activité qu'elle ne lasserait jamais dans sa vie, mais elle préféra le faire par petite touche. Il ne fallait pas faire fuir en courant la louve. Et puis depuis l'histoire desHimes, elles avaient perdue leur complicité d'antan, alors savoir que Kuga ne lui en voulait pas réellement, ou même qu'elle ne la haïsse pas, apaisait les démons de son cœur. C'était même une bénédiction aux tourments qu'elle s'infligeait par elle-même.

« Si c'est Natsuki qui me le demande, alors je ferai tout ce qu'elle voudra de moi et sans aucune restriction…je lui appartiens entièrement. »

« Shizuru ! Ne dis pas des choses aussi ambiguës ! On pourrait se méprendre. » Siffla gêner la motarde qui observa nerveusement les alentours.

« Mais c'est la vérité, si tu as besoin de mon corps, tout comme de mon intellect, alors je veux bien tout partager avec toi. »

« Je n'ai seulement besoin que de ton intellect. » Rectifia immédiatement Natsuki.

« Mais si tu as besoin tu restes alors- »

« On verra cela plus tard ! » Cette phrase ne passa pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Fujino se mit à sourire alors que sa victime fit la moue. Comme toujours, son amie lui faisait perdre le fil de sa pensée, et cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Kamahen kamahen*. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard, quand tu auras de meilleure notion de Kyoto-Ben. Mais pourquoi tu veux apprendre des mots ainsi que phrase du dialecte de Kyoto ? »

« C'est…de la…culture….comme en anglais, je connais quelques mots comme : hello, coffee, Bitch I want to fuck you. »Shizuru qui était de nature impassible, se mit soudainement recracher une partie de sa boisson favorite. Ensuite, elle toussota vivement puis prit une petite serviette pour se remettre d'aplomb.

Mais elle n'arriva pas à reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire à Natsuki, enfin si elle avait une petite idée dans son imaginaire légèrement pervertie par des images dénudés, et un intense effort physique qui durerait des heures et des heures…toutefois, quand elle observa le regard soucieux et innocent de sa comparse, elle reprit de la contenance.

« Is it a proposition ? » La beauté aux cramoisis questionna de manière lascive, alors que son interlocutrice fronça des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Est-ce une proposition ? »

« Que tu me donnes des cours ? Oui ? » Fujino fit la moue, il semblerait que Natsuki ne sache pas ce que signifiait la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. C'était bien dommage….

« Tu sais ce que signifie, …bitch…I want to fuck you ? » La bluette toussota, et se mit à rire nerveusement :

« Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? Je t'ai insulté ? J'ai entendu cette phrase alors je l'ai bêtement répété, et je m'en excuse. »

« J'aimerai te baiser salope. »

« Quoi ! » Glapit embarrasser la louve qui allait presque chuter de chaise.

« C'est ce que tu m'as dit. Je ne te savais pas aussi…direct…et avec un tel langage…» Dit impassible la châtain alors que son interlocutrice perdit finalement toute couleur de son visage, puis elle prit un air grandement horrifié qui fit rire Shizuru.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis terriblement désolée ! » La bluette pour s'excusa se courba mais si bas que son front percuta de plein fouet la table du café, elle se mit à grimacer en se touchant le front qui avait rougi. Natsuki ne se rendit pas compte que Fujino était juste en face d'elle, de ses longs doigts, elle toucha délicatement la peau chaude. À bout de souffle, Kuga bégaya :

« I…love you Shizuru. » Natsuk se leva maladroitement de sa chaise en titubant, elle allait presque chuter dans son emportement en Fujino qui semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir face à cette déclaration, elle était bien choquée pour respirer ou même bouger de sa position.

« Et puis je savais ce que voulait dire avec le 'I want to fuck you', mais pas le mot d'avant ! J'aurai essayé d'être plus subtile…ou de réfléchir…mais je t'aime vraiment…et pas seulement en amitié…je… »

« Je peux t'embrasser. Non je vais le faire. » Dit Shizuru alors que la louve paniquée quand elle vit son amie se relever et être à son niveau.

« Mais il y a des gens qui pourrait nous voir et- » Cependant une paire de lèvre caressa doucement celle de la louve qui oublia son environnement et rendit le baiser avec passion.

* * *

><p>* Kamahen kamahen: ça ne me dérange pas.<p> 


End file.
